Bunny love
by feliciano-vargas12
Summary: Feliciano gets a pet rabbit and Lovino grows a bond with it. Now that they share a pet they spend more time together and Lovino starts realizing he has feelings for his brother. But his feelings aren't very brotherly. - I don't own any thing! - itacest
1. New member

(!) Authors Note~

Hey. So once again I write a new story without finishing my other ones. But I couldn't help but write this! So hope you like it and leave a review! So until the end ~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

"Ve!" Feliciano exclaimed, holding a white rabbit with black spots. "It's so cute! " The rabbit wiggled and put its nose in the air as the red head pet it.

He grinned and put it down. "What's its name?" he asked Ludwig.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ludwig asked.

"Well you found him so didn't you name him?"

"No. I have no time to care for a rabbit." Ludwig shrugged. "I'm just waiting for the owner to claim it."

"Oh." Feliciano frowned. "So you don't want it?"

"Nope." Ludwig shrugged. "If no one claims it I guess I'll have to feed it to a snake."

"NO!" Feliciano said picking up the rabbit and cradling it. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"At least give it to a good home!" he whined.

"Fine. Do you want it." Feliciano sighed. "I can't. Lovino would never let me have it." But there's so many other good homes!" Feliciano said cheering up.

"fine." Ludwig said lookin down at the fuzz ball in Feliciano's arms.

"Its a shame. I don't think there's a better home for the thing then with you." Ludwig said. Feliciano smiled an handed the bunny to Ludwig.

"Hold this and wait there~." He ran off. Ludwig was confused.

Feliciano, making it home ran inside. "Lovinooooooo!" He called. No answer. He ran up the stairs and knocked on Lovinos door. "LOVINOOO" he yelled just in case his brother was blaring his headphones again. No answer. Feliciano pouted. "Lovinoooooooo!" he turned the door nob and walked in. Lovino was laid across the bed, eyes covered and head phones on. Feliciano could here Anthem Of the Angles by Braking Benjamin clearly.

"LOVINO!" He screamed at his brother, shaking him.

"W-What!?" Lovino glared at his younger brother. "What the fuck do you want?"

Feliciano smiled. "Well you see Ludwig found a little bunny and he's adorable and I really want him but I didn't know if youd let me have it so now I'm asking and really hopin you'll say yes cuz it's really cute and I'll clean up after it and I'll feed it and love it and makes sure it doesnt get eaten by a snak-" Lovino put his head phones back on.

"I'm not in the mood for your rambles." Lovino said, closing his eyes again.

"LOVINO!" Feliciano screamed, throwing a near by book at him.

"Bastard!" Lovino said taking the head phones off again. He picked the book up and through it back, hitting him in the arm. "Go away." He turned over and put his headphones back on. Feliciano rubbed his arm where the book hit him.

"Thanks!" Feliciano said running out.

"Ludwig! Lovino said I can!" Feliciano yelled.

"Well that's a surprise." Ludwig shrugged and handed it to him. " It's yours now." Feliciano hugged it.

"Grazi~." He took the small bunny home. "I'm home" he yelled. Lovino was still up stairs. He smiled and took the rabbit to his room and set it on the bed. "What should I name you?" he asked himself. "Let's see... Oreo! Because you're white like the yummy filling and you have black like the crispy cookie!" Feliciano smiled. "That's your new name!"

A little while later Lovino came out of his room and lazily went down the hallway.

"Ve! I can't believe you jumped on the bed! Hehe don't chew on my clothes! Hey that's my ear! Don't lick my ear it tickles!" Feliciano yelled. Lovino stopped in his tracks and listened to what his younger brother was doing. "Aww thanks for the kiss! Huh? Oh I don't think that you can fit it in such a tinny hole! Here I'll help you get it in there! " Lovino was very worried.

"FELICIANO!" He yelled shoving open the door. Feli was on the floor playing with the rabbit. He had a big blue ball in his hand and was trying to fit it in the door of a rabbit cage he bought a little bit ago for Oreo.

"Si?" Feliciano asked innocently.

Lovino let out a breath. He looked at the rabbit.

"what's that?" He asked festering to the black an white spot on the floor.

"It's my bunny..." Feliciano said weakly.

"And you didn't think to even tell me you were getting a pet ?" He demanded.

"I did... But since you didn't answer me... I thought it was because you didn't. Care?" Feliciano flinched and Lovino hit him on the head.

"I didn't say I wanted a fucken rabbit!"

"But you didn't say you didn't want one~" Feliciano defended. The rabbit shyly hopped over to Lovinos feet and sniffed at them. Lovino glared at it. The rabbit looked up at him the hoped up on his shoe and laid down.

"See! He likes you~" Feliciano said happily.

"I dont care."

"Oh pleaseee!" he pouted.

Lovino stared at the rabbit. He looked up at Feliciano and wanted to give in but he was gonna stand his place. "No."

"Pretty please Lovi!" He pouted more, letting one o his golden eyes show. Lovino sighed.

"Fine." Feliciano jumped up in happiness. "But there's no more saying weird things to it! You worried me!" Lovi said protectively.

"Weird things?" Feliciano asked confused.

"No more saying things like..." Lovino blushed slightly, not able to repeat the words that worried him so much. "Well just don't say anything that could be taken the wrong way!"

Feliciano smiled. "Okay~"

Lovino sighed and picked the rabbit up.

"I guess it's kinda cute." he admitted. Lovino ha a ghost of a smile on his face and Feliciano giggled.

"Lovi likes bunny too!" Lovino shrugged.

"So what!" Feliciano giggled again. He picked up the cage and took it down stairs to the living room. Lovino followed after him. "What are you doing?" Lovi asked.

"well since you like bunny, I'll keep it in the living room so we can both see him." Lovino frowned.

"Why?"

"Cuz it's our pet now!" Feliciano explained. "Oh and so you know it's name is Oreo." Lovino looked down at him.

"Like the cookie?"

"Si~"

Feliciano took the bunny and put it on the floor. "Every night well put it in the cage but in the day when we're home it can rome around freely!"

Lovino shrugged. "Whatever."

Feliciano went in the kitchen. "do we have any carrots?"

"uh yeah, bottem self in the fridge."

"Thanks~" Feliciano grabbed the bag and took three out.

"I don't think he needs three!"

Feliciano giggled and took a bite out of one and handed another one to Lovino.

"Oh..." Lovino blushed lightly in embarisment. Feliciano bent down and put the last on it front of Oreo.

"Here you go little guy." Oreo didn't new telling twice. He hopped up to it and began to nibble at it. Feliciano giggled and took another bite out of his. He stood up. Lovino eyed the rabbit and a small smiled crossed his face. "Is that a smile I see?" Feliciano asked observing Lovino.

"N-no!" Lovino said frowning again. He took a big bite out of his carrot and crossed his arms. Feliciano shrugged and sat down with the rabbit. Lovino let the smile cross his face again, this time looking at Feliciano.

"Ve~" Feliciano begun to sing to the small animal. He grabbed its front paws and made it move to the beat.

Lovino couldn't help it. He let out a laugh as the rabbit was forced to dance. Feliciano continued to sing and make the rabbit dance. Lovino sat down with the two. He watched amused as soon the rabbit picked up the beat and use its back legs to pound it out. Feli let go of it and it began to jump around, found its own little dance to Feli's singing.

Feliciano watched it happily and sung so it'd keep dancing. Soon it got tired though and it laid down next to its half eaten carrot. Feliciano laughed and stopped singing. "It's so cute~!"

"Yeah" Lovino agreed an stood. "I'm going back to my room." he said and walked up the stairs. He put his headphone on and turned on I Will Not Bow by Braking Benjamin.

Feli went up to his own room with the rabbit to play with the blue ball again. The rabbit rolled the ball around with his nose.

When dinner time rolled around, Feliciano gave Oreo another carrot and begun to make some pasta. Once it was done he took a plate up to Lovino. He knocked on the door. "Lovino! Are you blaring your music again!?" Feli yelled walking in. Once again Lovino had his head phones blared. He was now listening to Paramore. He was sitting up and writing in his journal. Feliciano walke over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what his brother was writing. Lovino sighed and looked up, surprised of the younger Italians presents he quickly closed his journal and held it close to his chest, blushing.

"B-bastard!" He yelled at Feliciano. Feli pouted. He turne off his music.

"I didnt finish!" he whined.

Lovino let out a breath. "Thank god." he murmured to himself.

"What's it sayyyyy?" Feliciano whined some more.

"none of your fucking business! Why'd you even come in here?"

"Oh yeah!" Feli showed him the pasta. "Dinner!"

"It's already dinner time?" Lovino asked himself.

"yup! And here's yours!" Feli handed him the plate and went to leave.

"Hey Feliciano." Lovino said before Feli closed the door.

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

"Ve! Your welcome~" he closed the door and went back down stairs to eat his dinner. Lovino sighed and opened his journal back open and turned his music back on.

"Thank god he didn't read the last sentence..."

"I wonder what Lovi was writing." Feliciano asked himself, finishing up dinner and washing his dish. He walked up the stairs. He stopped at Lovinos room about to walk in when he hear Lovino... Singing? Feliciano laughed as Lovino sung to Rockstar by Nickelback. Feliciano walked in and Lovino was jumping on the bed rocking out with his head phones blared again.

"Whoo!" Feliciano cheered as his brother finished the chorus. Lovino, not able to here him, continued be a Rockstar. Feli clapped and when Lovino realized he was there, he fell back and took off his head phones blushing crazily.

"encore!"

"Ho-how long have you been there?"

"Since you would cut your hair and change your name~" Feliciano laughed.

"W-why do you keep barging in!?"

"Because you can't here me knock over your music!" Lovino pouted.

"So?"

"So you should either get used to being barged in on or you should turn your music down!" Feliciano looked around. "Where's your plate?"

"Uh?" Lovino looked around himself. "I don't kno-" he stopped mid sentence and looked down beside the bed. Sitting on the plate and looking up at him was Oreo. "Why'd you let the rabbit in?"

"I didn't."

Lovino reached down and picked up the plate. "you sure?"

"awww" Feliciano smiled and took the plate. " Must of learned how to climb the stairs!" Lovino smiled.

"guess so huh?"

"Ve! There it is again!" Feli pointed at Lovino.

"What?" Lovino looked around.

"You smiled!" Feliciano said dramaticly. "the world must be ending!" Feliciano joked. Lovino pouted and crossed his arms.

"Your so mean!"

Feliciano grinned and but bunny on Lovis bed an left. "Wait! Why'd you leave-" He looked down. The rabbit had snuggled up next to Lovinos leg and fell asleep. Lovino smiled and petted it lightly. He put his head phones on and took his journal out.

Felciano returned to his room and yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he was till now. But he had to put the rabbit in the cage before he went to sleep. Feliciano went to Lovinos room and saw his brother sleeping soundly. The rabbit was chewing on his journal.

"No nos Oreo! " Feliciano exclaimed taking the open journal from him. Feliciano glanced down at Lovinos writing. He shouldn't... But he was really wondering what Lovino was writing. It wouldn't hurt to read just a little... Right? He sighed and looked down at the page.

Dear Journal,

Today Feliciano got a rabbit. It's pretty cute. It was dance to Felicianos singing and made me laugh. I couldn't figure out why I kept finding myself smiling. I'm not going to write down what I think it is because Feliciano keeps barging in! He walked in on me singing and I couldn't stop blushing! It was horrible. And then I ended up spilling my dinner on the floor and having to clean it up. Now the bunny sits its self at my feet and I can't wake it cuz I'm not heartless you know? I just hope it moves soon cuz I'm super tiered. I just hope tomorrow I'm able to sort out my feelings because I'm still confused. I'm going to go to bed now. And sorry I had to erase so much Earlier. Feli almost read it and I was scared to death he'd hate me for what I said. So until tomorrow or whenever I pick you up again.

Lovino Vargas

Feliciano tilted his head to the side in confusion. His older brother ofen put things in code. He probably learned it from Antonio. What could he of wrote that was so bad? As Feliciano retread it to make sure he didn't miss anything, Lovino slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Feliciano reading his journal.

"GAH!" He sat quickly and took the journal out of the others hand. "What t-the fuck!?"

"V-Ve! B-bunny was chewing on it and so I picked it up and I couldn't help myself!..." Feliciano grabbed the rabbit and ran out, scared his brother would hit him. Lovino watched him leave.

"... So... He does know what I mean..." Lovino put his face his palms and laid back down. "I'm such a fucken ideot!"

The next morning, Lovino went down stairs hoping he wouldn't run into his brother. But of course he, as he was making breakfast Feliciano woke to the smell of food and dragged himself down stairs. "Morning." Feli said sleeply.

"I-I gotta go." Lovino said putting his head down, taking his eggs with him.

"Hey Lovi wait!" Lovino stopped himself in his tracks.

"Si?"

"I'm sorry I read your journal... But I couldn't figure out what you ment when you said Id hate you if I read it." Feliciano yawned. "Whatd you erase?"

Lovino looked at him. "So... You don't?" Feliciano shook his head no. "Oh thank the lord!" Lovino said sighing in relief.

"What? Tell me!" Feliciano whined at his older brother.

Lovino just shook his head no. "Your and ideot for reading my journal. But I'm just over joyed your such an ideot you didn't know what I was gesturing to." Lovino gave a small smile. Feliciano was stuck. Was him being an ideot a good or bad thing? He pouted any way and asked for Lovi to tell him anyway.

"Can't~ you got to figure it out on your own!" Lovino teased. Little did he know that this just made Feliciano want to find out even more. And when he wants something, he always gets it.

(!) Authors Note~

Hey- I didn't know where I should end off so I decide here would be a good place! Hope you like it and follow for more chapters! Please leave a review of what you thought and I'll update as soon as I can! So until the time comes again~ feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	2. Boardom

(!) Authors Note~

Hello! Sorry it's sorta late. School sucks! But here I am an I'm writing what I hope is an okay story. Please leave a review cuz I'm feeling like no one likes my work cuz no one gives reviews :'( So pleaseeeeee! But hope you like the story and sorry for all the mistakes, all I have to write on I an iPod and it really likes screwing me up! So sorry and I hope you can forgive me and my hand held device. It's doin it's best ya know!? Well I won't waist any more of your time~ so until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

Feliciano would figure out what Lovino meant! And to do this, he decided he would act like he didn't care~ Making Lovino drop his guard and write it in his journal. Of course that meant that he would have to read his journal every night. Which he could do. He'd just have to be very sneaky. Thinking about doing this, made Feliciano giggle. Hes gonna be a spy! Yay! But today wasn't a day to do it. He felt to lazy to even walk back up the stairs to his room.

Lunch time came around and Feliciano forgot all about it. So Lovino was forced to make the meals. He made some braciola. Taking the dish to Feli's room he knocked. No answer. That was odd. He knocked again. Same result.

"I'm coming in!" Lovino yelled barging in. Feliciano was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "Feli?" Lovino asked worridly. Felicianos eyes lazily looked over at him, he did not move anything else.

"Yes?" he asked sounding like a zombie.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Feliciano looked back at the ceiling.

"I don't know." he blinked slowly.

"Well..." Lovino said now very convinced his brother was dead " I brought you some food."

"Just leave it there." Feli slowly lifted hi arm and pointed to the dresser next to his door. Lovino set it there and walked out confused.

"Wait!" Lovino said to himself walking back in. The dish was empty an Feliciano was on the floor dead again. "What the? I was gone for three seconds and you ate and sat back down!?" Feliciano gave a weak nod. "Okay, get up!"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to the doctors! Something's up with you!" Lovino yelled grabbing the others arm and getting him on his feet.

"Don't wanna." Feliciano said even more zombie like then he just was.

"Dont fucken care! Your dying Or some thing!" Lovino pulled him halfway to the door before Feliciano pulled his arm away.

"Death isn't coming." Feliciano yawned. "I'm just board." He laid back onto the floor and stared back up at the ceiling.

"Then why don't you do something?"

"Cuz I can't."

"Why not."

"Because I'm to lazy." he whined lookin at the other.

"That's not like you!" Lovino said Frowning deeply.

"I'm lazzzzzyyyyyy." Feliciano said once more looking at the ceiling.

Lovino walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Don't care. Your coming with me!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo." He cried slowly.

"Feliciano!" Lovino said stopping and looking him in the eyes. " Your goof to get your energy back because right now you a fucking zombie!"

"Butttttt."

"Don't care." Lovino said starting to drag Feliciano down the stairs.

"C'monnnn"

"Nope."

"But loviiiiiii! Your gonna kill me!"

"I'm not the one killing you!"

"uh ha!"

"Shut up and walk." Lovino said taking him outside.

"OWWW!" Feliciano yelled running back in the house.

"What?" Lovino asked staring at him confused.

"The sun! It Hurtssss!" Lovino cracked a smile and shook his head. Rolling his eyes play fully he grabbed Felicianos hand an took him outside slowly.

"It's okay." Lovino said, gently pulling him out as if he was a scared animal that was new to a zoo. Feliciano flinched as the sun hit his face but didn't run away this time.

"It Hurtssss Lovi!"

"The sun won't bite you." Lovino said amused.

"No." Feliciaon pouted. "It only blinds, burns, and hurts me. No biggy right?"

Lovino laughed at his little brothers comment. "I guess it does." Feliciano pouted more.

"My pain isn't funny!" he cried out at him.

"Yea it is~" Lovino teased.

"Your soooo mean!"

"I know~" He grinned widely which made Feli pull his arm away and cross them across his cheats and look away. "What?" Lovino asked confused.

"Your smiling again!"

"I'm sorry?" Lovino frowned.

"Why are you smiling?" Feliciano asked looking at him. Lovino shrugged.

"Because you make everything so fucking dramatic." Lovino said laughing. Feliciano looked away again.

"Na uh." Feli mumbled.

"Uh hu" Lovino chuckled.

"I don't like you..."

"Awww but I woves you~" Lovino said putting on a hurt face.

Feliciano gave a "I don't care" noise.

"And I'm the mean one?" Lovino asked smirking.

"Si." Feliciano huffed.

"Buttt" Lovino whined at him.

"But nothing." Feliciano said.

"But Felis!" Lovino hugged him. "Nooooooo!" This, no matter how mad he was, made Feliciano smile. "Haha! I did it!" Lovino yelled, jumping up and doing a little happy dance. "I win!" Feliciano sighed and smiled.

"Si." Feliciano said. "I guess you did... Meany~" Feliciano giggled and ran inside.

"No more being a zombieeeee!" Lovino yellow running after him. Feliciano ran into his room and closed the door. "I'm coming in!" Lovino said the second he got to the door. He walked in and... Feliciano was gone. "What the fuck?" Lovino asked himself. He looked in the closet. Not there. Under the bed. Same thing. Where could he of gone? He saw something in the corner of his eye. Got you he whispered. He went to the window and pulled the curtain back.

"Ahha!" Lovino yelled scaring Feliciano.

"Ve!" Feliciano yelled. He picked up something small and his it from Lovino.

"What's that?"

"Oreo." Feliciano said taki him out. "You scared him." he took out the fuzz ball and it jumped out of his hand and onto the floor where it sniffed at Lovino. Once realizing it was him, he snuggle up with his foot. "I'm soo jealous!" Feliciano whined. Lovino shrugged.

"I don't see anything to be jealous about."

"He likes you more." Feliciano exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that." Feliciano sighed.

"Well you found me~"

"Yes." Lovino looked down at the bunny.

"I wish he'd like me that much too!"

"He does. Everyone likes you Feli." Lovino sighed.

Everyone did like Feliciano more. He remembered tho one time he was walking down the hall and he heard Spain, Prussia, Germany, and Japan talking about him.

"yes I agree." Japan said, nodding his head. "They are like the same person except Feliciano is so much nicer."

"Lovino gives me the creeps! It's like he's trying to plan something agents us all! At least he's not as bad as Russia but still! He's up there." Prussia yelled to his friends.

"Yea he is a brat at times. I think it because I spoiled him while I had him as a kid." Spain admitted.

"Bastard..." Lovino murdered under his breath.

"But Feli was spoiled too!" Germany commented. "And that doesn't give Lovino a reason to be such an ass to everyone."

"I guess that true." Spain sighed. "I don't see how Feli can be so sweet an innocent while Lovino can be such a dick!"

This made Lovino angry. "So they lie Feliciano more. Hm I don't fucken care! They can go and suck it!" he walked off the other way, the slightest sight of tears in his eyes.

Lovino sighed lookin back at his past. Why did everyone like Feliciano better? Maybe it was cuz Lovino could kinda mean. But it was their own faults for being so stupid! Feliciano was everyone's friend, and even if they beat him up or are mean to him, he always comes back and forgives them... He may be hesitant at first but he always gets over it and is the sweetest thin in the world! How could he be like that? Maybe that's why I... I'm feeling this? What is this? Is it something I should be worried about? Or maybe I'm just feeling friendship... It would be something new but do friends hearts speed up every time they talk or even think about them? Lovino couldn't sort out what it was. Could he feel... No Felis his brother... Nothing else... He thinks.

"Lovino?" Feliciano said for the millionth time.

"Huh? What?" Lovino asked coming out of his daze.

"What's wrong? You look confused." Feliciano observed.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing. I was just caught up in my thoughts." Lovino gave a weak smile and picked up the rabbit and handed it to Feli. "I gotta go do something." Lovino lied an walked off.

(!) Authors Note!

Haha I'm loving this story myself~ I really enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please leave a review before I go crazy and quit life, demanding a refund! Haha well stick around and sorry it's so rushed but school bus is coming up to the school. Sigh but you know if my future is gonna be as great as I want, gotta do it! Well I'll update as soon as possible and I hope you stick around! Bye bye~ until next time~ Felicano-vargas12 (!)


	3. Blushies

(!) Authors Note~

Okay so I just gotta say THANK YOU ALL! You guys have made my day on many occasions. I want to give a great big thank you to Amy Kitty Katz for helping me see my mistakes and fix them! Also TheAwesomeOreange and Doremi13 for making me feel special! Y'all may think I'm over reacting but I'm only a seventh grader so all of these amazing people telling me that my stories are good makes me feel very good! But I don't want to bore you so until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

Feliciano was confused but decided not to think any thing about it. He smiled and played with the rabbit more. It was soooo cute!

Lovino walked to his room and closed the door. He sighed and sat at the bottom of it. He felt like his heart was racing with his thoughts and neither of them were giving up. He couldn't stop thinking about Feli and he couldn't understand why. He felt this way once when he was in high school. He found out it was because he had a crush on his science teacher, . Every time he saw her he had to look away. But every time he didn't look away he'd stare and when she'd talk to him his face would turn into a tomato and he would stutter all over the place. At least he wasnt stuttering when he was around Feliciano... But he didn't have double d boobs, long dark hair, green eyes, and a habit of biting on a pencil while thinking. But it couldn't be the same as back then. Feli was his brother! It wouldn't be right! And even if it was, Feliciano seemed to like that potato loving bastard! So he didn't even have a chance right? And it probably wasn't even that he... He liked Feli. This is just how you feel to a friend right? Then why hadn't he felt it with Toni? They were together a lot and he never felt this but he spends a little time with Feliciano and all of a sodden he's jumping to conclusions! That's all it was. Jumping to conclusions. It had to be. He held his head with his hands.

"Ughhh" he moaned to himself, banging the back of his head on his door. He was so confused and he hated not knowing exactly what was happening! He sighed and stood up. "Damn it." he murmured to himself laying on his bed. And now that he thought about it, he had been nice to Feliciano! God something was very wrong here! His heart still raced as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Maybe...

Feliciano played with the rabbit on his bedroom floor. The bunny hoped around the carpet, it's back feet making it leap in the air happily.

Feliciano giggled and pet it as it took a small rest. "How do you jump so far?" Feliciano asked it. "You're so small!" The rabbit seemed to give a small glare in response. "Haha so you don't like being called small?" Feliciano asked amused. Oreo's face seemed to soften as it jumped onto Feliciano's lap and yawned. "You're to cute you know." He gently groomed it. Feliciano sighed and rest his chin on his palm. He was board again. But enstead of just staring at the ceiling he stood and laid on his bed. "Nap time~" he told Oreo, closing his eyes and drifting off.

Oreo was the one confused now. He jumped up on Feliciano's chest trying to tell his master to play with him. But Feli was already sleeping and wouldn't budge. Oreo gave a small annoyed sigh before jumping down to go find his other owner. He hoped down the long hallway. He had found the others room before but it was when Feliciano had led the way. Now he had to find it all by himself! Sigh. He begun to hop down the plain hallway. The white walls moved passed him slowly and the fuzzy brown carpet got caught on his nails here and there. He passed a doorway in the right of the hallway. Oreo stopped and looked at it. He knew this wasn't the room he was looking for because Lovinos room was on the right side. But he became over whelmed with curiosity. Oreo slowly went up to it. The door was cracked so he put his nose in it and bugged it open enough to hop through.

Wow... He looked up at the small room. Though it was smaller then the other two, it was full with more stuff then both of them put together! There was a white tub in the back that had four kinds of shampoos and three kinds of conditioners. There were two bars of soap and a bottle of body wash. There was a red razor and a blue one on the other side. A metal hose ran up from the middle and a shower head was placed on the end. Oreo jumped in the new space, getting his feet wet in the small puddles. What was this thing here for? He jumped out and saw a white bowl like thing next to him. He jumped around it. It smelt kinda bad and he couldn't figure out what it was used for. There was a counter next to the large bowl and on it was tooth brushes, a mirror, paste, about four different color hair brush things, two cups, another bowl that was smaller then the one on the floor, a silver facet, and some hair gel and spray.

What was that place? Oreo thought to himself hopping out. Okay, time to find Lovino. He begun his journey again. The next room he came to was at the very end of the hall. Lovino's room! Yay. He hopped up to it happily finding it to be closed. He gave an annoyed look. Scratching at the door desperately he tried to let out a loud enough sound so his master would hear him.

Lovino sat on his bed, writing in his journal making sure to watch for Feli. He heard a faint scratching. "...?" he closed his note book and put it down. Standing he walked over to the door and opened it. Oreo, happy jumped in and made himself at home. Lovino smiled and looked down the hall.

"Wheres Feliciano?" Oreo sighed an jumped on Lovinos bed. If he could talk he'd tell Lovi that Feliciano was taking a cat nap. But he couldn't so he wriggled himself under Lovino's pillows. Lovino sighed and closed the door again and sat down. He eyed his pillows which moved every now and again.

"comfortable?" He asked picking up his journal again and opening it.

Oreo came out and put his front paws on Lovinos arm as he begun to write. Now Oreo wished he coul read! There was a lot here. Like a page! But rabbits can't read so it was only scribbles. Lovino smiled and pet him.

"Don't tell Feli what it says okay?" Oreo gave an irritated growl and wanted to tell him 'Teach me how to Read and sure' but again, rabbits can't talk! Lovino smile and continued writing.

Feliciano woke a little later, sitting up and checking a clock. It was dinnertime! He stood and stretched his arms. Feliciano ran down stairs and found Lovino in there already."Oh." Feliciano observed.

"Huh?" Lovino said, takin his head phones off. "Did you say something?"

"Uh. You made lunch so I make dinner." Feliciano explained.

"Yea. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. So I made some risotto." Lovino looked at what he was doing. "It's not as good as when you make it but it's almost finished ad it'd be a waist of ingredients to start all over again."

"okay. Well I'll make breakfast tomorrow. " Feliciano promises.

"Okay." Lovino said, putting his head phones back on.

Now Feliciano didn't know what to do. He always made dinner! But now, everything was unbalanced! He thought to himself dramatically. Somethings wrong! Maybe... Lovino's dying, and he's trying to learn how to cook better before he goes. Oh no! "LOVINO!" he yelled and ran over to him, shaking the older of the two.

"W-what!?" Lovino aske shocked, taking his headphones off.

"You can't die!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're not aloud to die Lovi! Your not!" tars whelmed in Feliciano's eyes. What was he talking about? Lovino thought. But because he was such a mean brother he looked away.

"Okay three years of drama, don't fail me now." He murmured under his breath before gasping. "H-how'd you find out?" He asked dramatically. Sounding sad and hesitant.

"So..." Feliciano began to cry. "You can't!"

"I'm sorry Feliciano!" He said turning to face his brother, getting tears in his own eyes from looking up at the light. "I... I..."

"NO!" Feliciano shook his head and hugged his older brother. Lovino blushed.

"I-I can't stay much longer." He patted the others head an pretended to clear years from his eyes.

"But Lovi!" Feliciano cried out desperately.

Lovino pushed the other away and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." he said, trying to sound like his heart was in his throat.

Feliciano's heart skipped. "B-but."

"You..." He darted his eyes away. "You can't do anything to help me..."

Feliciano sobbed, falling to his knees. "I don't want to loose you!"

This made Lovino feel bad, but he stayed with the act. "I'm sorry!" He ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He hid in his closet. Feliciano ran in, tears streaming down his face.

"LOVINO!" He fell to his knees again. He cupped his hands to his face. Lovino quietly came out of the closet and hugged the other from behind. Feliciano jumped and looked at him.

"I'm not dying ideot!" He said sitting back on the floor. Feliciano turned to face him.

"But."

"But what? What could possibly make you think I was dying?"

"Y-you were cooking dinner!" Lovino looked at him for a second before falling in a fit of laughter.

"That what made you think I was dying? You're so stupid!"

Feliciano dried his face and pouted. "Your sooo mean!"

"I know~" He teased. Feli crossed his arms and looked away.

"Why'd you act like it?"

"Because your to cute when your sad!" Lovino bleated out without thinking. Feliciano looked over at him and Lovino realized what he just said. He began to blush bright pink.

"Lovi. Your face is pink."

"N-no it's not!" He yelled turning tomato red.

"Now your red!" Feliciano pointed at him.

"No I'm not!" Lovino yelled at him.

"Ve! You are!" Feliciano yelled back at him. "Are you... Blushing?"

"W-why would I be doing something like fucking blushing?" He asked the other. He turned and looked the other way.

"Is it cuz you gotta crush on me?" Feliciano teased.

"N-no!" Lovino said defensively.

"Haha you sure?" He played.

"No..." Lovino murmured. Feliciano didn't know why he said no.

"Awws but I was be gaining to think you did!" He joked some more.

"..." Lovino darted his eyes to his brother and then back at the ground blushing even more. Feliciano leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Too bad~" Feliciano walked out to go check on dinner. Lovino just blushes at the ground.

(!) Authors Note~

Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update tomorrow! So stick around~ hope the mistakes aren't making you pull your hair out! I'm loving writing this story, it's soo sweet and just makes me smile~ And I hope you feel the same way! Leave a review please and also follow for up coming chapters! Thanks again for reading and if you've gotten this far, I must not be to horrible of a writer! So until next time~ feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	4. Making the first move

(!) Authors Note~

Thanks to the review I got from Scarlet Daydreamer ( Sorry if I wrote that wrong -.' ) I am pushed to write! And because I love this story the most I shall write this one~ please leave a review so I know what you thought and what I can do better! Even if it's just 100% hate I rather that then just silence. Silence doesn't help me get any better now does it? No it doesn't! So please leave a review for me! Thank you to all who have left a review and I hope that everyone is liking the story~ It's cute ( to me -.- ) and I'd like to think funny but of course that's probably not what y'all are thinking. I try! But I don't want to bore you - to much '-' - so until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

Lovino looked down at his hands, darting his eyes to the door and back every time he heard a noise. His heart raced and it was like he couldn't breath.

That was soo embarrassing! His blush still haunted his face and he wished that he was invisible like Matthew. Oreo hopped in the room and jumped in Lovino's lap. Lovino gave a weak smile to the fuzz ball and it cuddled up to his chest. He pet it lightly, calming down a little bit.

Feliciano went down stairs to check on dinner. Lovino confused him! It could've been his acting but he was never that good of an actor! Maybe he's sick. And that's why his face was so red. And why'd he keep looking away? Maybe he's hiding something~ Spy Feli to the rescue time? Feliciano giggled at his own thought. Si~

He made two plates of the dinner Lovi made and began to take it up stairs.

Lovino sighed. His heart slowed down and he was thankful for that. But then he heard Feliciano wandering up the stairs. God damn it, God damn it, god damn it, god damn it! He looked around for a place to hind or something that would help him in his time of need. There! He picked up his I-pod and headphones. He through on the headphones and blared Just To Get High by Nickelback. he laid on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. His heart beat rose again and he tried to calm down.

Feliciano walked in. "Lovi dinner~" The younger Italian said happily. He saw Lovino on the bed with his music blared. Feliciano gave a huff. He was blaring him out AGAIN?! "Grrrr." he put Lovi's plate down and stormed off. That jerk... Feliciano went to his room and slammed his door. He dug through his clothes, finding his own iPod and his favorite earbuds he blared out the world himself.

Lovino heard the door slam over his music and opened his eyes. "What the fuck?" he took off his head phone and saw his dinner on top of the dresser by the door. Phew. At least he didn't have to go through Feliciano's question air. But why the fuck did his brother slam his door? Was he mad? God now I have to go talk I him don't I? Damn itttttt! He sighed and stood up. This is going to suck BIG TIME! Walking over to Feliciano's room he noticed he was being stalked. The rabbit hopped behind him. Lovino chuckled and stopped at Feli's room. He knocked. Nothing. Again. Same result. "I'm coming in!" he turned the knob and let himself in. Feliciano was looking out the window. Lovino could hear Crushcrushcrush by Paramore blaring. He walked up to his brother and patted his shoulder. Feliciano looked over and gave a angry glare in response. "What did I do?" Lovino asked him, knowing he couldn't hear him. Feliciano just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Bastard..." Feliciano mumbled. Guilt of being so mean to Lovino clawed at his stomic.

"What the fuck did I do wrong!?" and of course Feli still couldn't hear him.

Feliciano closed his eyes and huffed.

"Fine than!" Lovino yelled and went back to his room.

Feliciano opened hi eyes and turned off his music. He should go apologize! Lovino always blared his music so he shouldn't be so mad about it! Feliciano felt very bad and decided to go say sorry to his older brother. He ran down the hall and opened Lovino's door. He was sitting on his bed with his headphones in and angrily writing in his journal. Feliciano ran up from behind and glomped him. Lovino close his journal quick and turned off his music. Before he could scold his brother Feliciano yelled in his ear.

"Ve Fretelo! I'm soo sorry! I don't want you to be mad at me! I'm soo sorry!" Lovino rolled his eyes playfully.

"Why were you mad at me?"

"Cuz you were blaring me out again!"

"Oh... Sorry." Feliciano smile and hugged his neck tighter.

"Please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"100%" Lovino chuckled and patted his brothers head. "Are you still mad?"

"Non! Ve~" Feliciano let go of him and sat in front of him. "So... Whatcha writing."

Lovino shook his head. "You're not aloud to know~"

"Why nottttt?"

"Cuz it's a secret. "

"butttttt!"

"Nope~"

"Please Fretelo!" Feliciano whined.

"Still no" Lovino chuckled.

Feliciano smirked. "Okay~"

"What's with the smug look on your face?" Lovi asked worriedly. Feliciano shrugged and smiled.

"No reason."

"Now your worrying me."

"Are you sure~"

"Yea, 300% "

"Okay~ well see you later." Feliciano stood and left. Lovino looked down at his note book.

"What the fuck was that?"

Feliciano went to his room and looked around. He found a blue journal that looked exactly like Lovi's. In it he wrote.

Dear Lovino,

Your journal has been taken and will be returned after read thoroughly. Please don't be mad but you said I had to figure it out myself, so I will! I am sorry but I am very suspicious and you won't tell meeee! So I hope you'll forgive me!

Love,

Feliciano Vargas.

He smiled at his note and left it on his own bed and ran into Lovino's room.

"Lovi! I need some help!" He lied to his brother.

"With what? He asked closing and putting his journal down.

"Uh... Oreo! I can't find him!"

"Have you looked in your room and down stairs?"

"Si! Help me please!"

Lovino sighed and stood up.

"I'll look up stairs, you look down!" Feliciano demanded.

"Whatever." Lovino said making his way down the stairs. Feliciano worked quickly. He ran back to his room and picked up the blue note book and switched it out with Lovino's. He took Lovi's into his room and set it on the dresser so he could read it when he found Oreo.

"Found him!" Lovino yelled up the stairs.

"Ve! Thanks I was worried!" Feli yelled. He close his door and locked it.

Lovino sighed and carried the rabbit up the stairs. He went to his room and sat down. Petting the rabbit he opened the notebook that was in front of him.

"...!" He read Felis note and jumped up scaring the rabbit. "No no no NO!" he ran to Feliciano's room and tried to open the door. It was locked. "GOD DAMN IT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He screamed.

Feliciano hated hearing his brother mad so he put in his earbuds.

Lovino panicked. He fumbled with his phone as he took it out of his pocket.

He dialed Antonio's number.

"Hallo" Toni answered.

"You! Yes I'm coming over."

"Okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'll be there soon!"

Lovino hung up and packed some stuff. He ran to his car got in franticly.

Feliciano took a deep breath and opened the journal to the first page.

(!) Authors Note~

Hello! Hope you liked this! Sorry it's short but I'm hoping to get another chapter in today~ please leave a review and follow or favorite for more! If you have any questions, pm me. And sorry my grammar an spelling suck but I'm tryin! -.- don't judge meeeee. Actually, please judge me and tell me so I can get better! Thank you and until the time comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	5. Lovino's Journal

(!) Authors Note~

Hey! I'm writing chapter 5! Can't wait I have some very big plans for this chapter - mwahahah - hope you like it! Lear a review and follow for more chapters~ so I'm gonna get to writing it before my luck his and I get writers block! Until the end ~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

**_Dear journal,_**

**_Today is March 25 and my head is killing me! Gilbert and I got into a fist fight and he ended up winning. That bastard! I wish he'd just fall off the side of the earth cuz he's so annoying! Toni said it was my fault we started fighting but it wasn't! I got a bloody fucken lip and now I'm sitting here trying to clean it up. Go I hate my life! Well I'm gonna go cuz I'm tiered. Bye_**

**_Lovino Vargas_**

Feliciano remembered the time this happened. It was a few months back and he was so mad at the world! It was his fault for making fun of Gilbet though.

**_Dear journal,_**

**_Today I want over to Toni's and he fucking brought out a photo album from when I was a kid! That bastard went around showing everyone! Yes I was a cute kid but seriously does he have to fucken make fun me!? And what's even worse is that his favorite I when I was sleeping! I had drool rolling down my face and was cuddling up to some stuffed panda bear china had given to me for my birthday. God it was horrible! Antonio decided to text it to everyone on his contacts to after I made a big deal about it too! He's a fucking idiot! I hate him. Why he have to go and text it to everyone anyway? Argh and then when I yelled at him he apologized! Which made everything even worse! Gotta go, Tonis calling me._**

**_Lovino Vargas_**

...

**_Journal,_**

**_Gotta make this quick! Going on a date with some chick named Jamie. She's cute and I think we're gonna hit it off! So I'll tell you how it went :)_**

**_Me_**

.…...

**_Journal_**

**_God the date went horrible! She told me she only did it on a fucken dare and then she left! And I felt like such an idiot when she just got up and went! Never dating again! NEVER! God I hate people and I hate Jamie and I hate life and everything else in that area! God and Toni knows cuz I was stupid enough to tell him and when I came home Feliciano kept asking me what was wrong and so I told him how pathetic his older brother is! Now he looks at me like Im a stupid! God worst day EVER! Well you probably are getting sick of me like everyone else! bye_**

**_The Idiot who writes_**

Feliciano also remembered this moment. Lovino had come home with tears in his eyes and he couldn't speak without hiccuping. Feliciano sighed. He was not pathetic he was just having a ruff night. Feli had his share of brake ups. So he knew how he felt.

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Haven't written in you for a while. I'm board and I can't stand it! Gonna blow off the day cuz I got to go to France tomorrow for some meeting. Damn it I can't stand it there but I have to go or my boss will send Feli instead and he'll mess the whole thing up! I'm goo to go blare out the world now. Bye_**

**_Lovino Vargas_**

...

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_Today Feliciano got a rabbit. It's pretty cute. It was dance to Felicianos singing and made me laugh. I couldn't figure out why I kept finding myself smiling. I'm not going to write down what I think it is because Feliciano keeps barging in! He walked in on me singing and I couldn't stop blushing! It was horrible. And then I ended up spilling my dinner on the floor and having to clean it up. Now the bunny sits its self at my feet and I can't wake it cuz I'm not heartless you know? I just hope it moves soon cuz I'm super tiered. I just hope tomorrow I'm able to sort out my feelings because I'm still confused. I'm going to go to bed now. And sorry I had to erase so much Earlier. Feli almost read it and I was scared to death he'd hate me for what I said. So until tomorrow or whenever I pick you up again._**

**_Lovino Vargas_**

Feliciano chuckled at how red he remembered Lovinos face being when Feli had read this page. He turned the page and braced himself for the secrets. taking a deep breath, he listened to his music for a second before reading the passage.

**_Dear Journal,_**

**_I don't know what to do. I feel strange and I can't admit to anybody why. I don't know if I should tell you because I don't even know if what I'm feeling is legit. But my feelings have gotten stronger and it scars me. What if they are true. Should I tell anyone and if so who? My heart speeds up and my face feels like its on fire every time I see him and my stomic begins to flutter non-stop. I don't know how to react and I don't know if anything can help me understand. I'm truly scared. I can't figure out who I am anymore. I can't decide if I should accept this feeling of longing. I wish someone could just tell me what the right choice was. I can't handle it anymore! The only one who knows anything is the rabbit and you. But neither of you have a response to my confusion. I can't see the future and I can't see what will happen if I tell him how I feel. I need help. I need someone to help me. I wish I was invisible. I wish I was mute. I wish I new what the correct answer was. Please help me! Feliciano is now mad at me because of a unknown reason and it sorta hurts. He now apologized and I forgave him. I stil can't figure out why I feel this way. But I think I will accept the choice my heart has made. I will try my best to tell him but... It's gonna be hard. I guess I can tell you now..._**

**_I love Feliciano_**

**_..._**

Feliciano stopped reading. He took it in slowly.

"Love?" He doidnt know what kind of love this was so he looked down at the page once more.

I love Feliciano.

More then a brother. I love him and I now can accept this. I don't know how he'll react but at least I know how I feel now... I'm still scared. I don't know what to d

This is where the passage cut off. Feliciano turned off his music and closed the book.

"Love? More then a?" He asked himself trying to figure out how to react. He put the journal down and sighed.

Lovino made it to Antonio's house and let himself in.

"Oh hey." Toni said not expecting him for another half hour.

"Yeah hi, I'm going to the guest bedroom. " He murmured speed walking past him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." Lovino closed the bedroom door and locked it. He slid down to the floor. He put his head in his knees and felt like he was about to cry. He didn't want Feli to figure out this way. Now he can't even go back home! He heard a knock on the door.

"hey! You wanna talk about it?" Toni asked putting his ear to the door.

"N-non." Lovino hiccuped.

"Are you crying."

"No." Lovino said truthfully, but he felt like he was about to brake down.

"Roma! Open the door." Toni demanded.

"No!"

"Now! Roma what's wrong?"

"The world..." Lovino sniffed and a tear fell down his face. Feliciano probably hated him.

Antonio sighed and walked to his room. He grabbed the house key and unlocked the bedroom. He turned the nob and opened the door a little bit. "Roma. Are you okay?"

"Get out. Bastard. I don't wanna. Talk about it..."

Toni figured out Lovino was at the bottom of the door and slowly opened it so Lovino would move. Once he did Toni slid in and closed the door. He say in front of Lovino who hid his face in his knees.

"What's wrong?"

"Me..."

"What happened?" Lovino turned his head and looked at the side wall. A book case stood lonely.

"..."

"Lovi, you know I wont judge you."

"... I messed up..."

"How?"

"I... I wrote something in my journal and my crush read it..."

"Ahhh." Toni cracked a smile. "So you're going through that."

"Through what?" Lovino peeked up at him.

"You actually feel something for another person, and they found out about it. You've never worked with this well. " Toni chuckled. "I remember this one time when you were a kid I found out you thought of me as a friend and you stomped off to your room and wouldn't come out for a week!"

Lovino pouted. "So?"

"So has this person talked to you since then?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what they feel?"

"I don't..."

"Exactly." Toni smiled. "So who is it?" Lovino blushed and hid his face again. "Hmmmm~ who I it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

" Because... "

"Should I start guessing?"

"..."

"Okay. Hmmm. Elisabeth?" Toni looked for signs as Lovino shook his head no. "Is it a girl?" Lovino didn't do anything. "A boy?"

Lovino stiffened up and said "Girl" weakly.

"Oh so it's a boy huh? Okay~ Arther? Alfred? Ludwig? Frances? Gilbert?" Lovino shook his head no to every one. "okay... Hmmm Feliciano?" Lovino twiched and shook his head no quickly. "You have a crush on your brother!?"

"N-non!"

"I can tell when your lying." Toni said calmly. Lovino stuffed his face in his knees further.

Feliciano came out of his room. He looke around the house for Lovino.

"Loviiiii!" He called. He went into the others room. He wasn't there either. Where could he of gone? He took out his phone and called him.

Lovino and Toni sat in silence.

RING RING RING!

Lovino jumped and took out his phone.

"Who is it?"

"..." Lovino put his phone down. Toni picked it up and answered.

"Hallo?"

Feliciano was confused at first and then realized it'd make since for Lovi to of gone off to Antonio's. "Oh Toni~ Hi it's Feliciano. Do you know where Lovino is?"

Antonio smiled and nodded. "Si. He's at my place."

"Can I talk to him." Feliciano asked cheerfully, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Uhh he's busy." Antonio lied as Lovino held his breath.

Lovino let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"But you should swing by! He really wants to speak with you!" Antonio said cheerfully. Lovinos heart stopped and he gapped at the spanish man. He shook his head violently.

"Ve~ Okay. I'll see you soon!" Not allowing Toni to answer, Feliciano hung up.

Toni put the phone down and smile at Lovino.

"What the fuck!?" Lovino asked franticly.

"I'm just trying to help." Toni said.

"You just killed me!" Lovino said dramaticly.

"Aww I didn't see it a killing~ more like, severely damaging." Toni teased.

"I hate you bastard!" Lovino yelled and stood up. He began to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"Any where but here!"

"Why?"

"I can't face Feliciano after what happened! He probably going to reject me and go to that potato bastard of his!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh maybe that him an Ludwig are always together and when their not he doesn't even barley look at me!"

"I don't think him and Ludwig even have a chance."

"Ha yea why not?" Lovino scuffed in disbelief.

"Because. When I talked to Feliciano on the phone he sounded happy."

"And? He's always fucking happy! Everyone likes him and so he's always happy! And ever since he's met that bastard Ludwig he's been happier then he's ever been!"

"Yes but maybe it's because he like Ludwig as a friend." Toni tried to smooth over Lovino's edges.

"Yea maybe... But maybe not!" Lovino wanted to fall through a hole that would take him to another world where none of this could haunt him.

DING DONG

"That must be him~ " Toni said standing and going to get it.

Lovino's heart skipped and he couldn't breath.

(!) Authors Note~

Hope you liked this chapter~ please leave a review for me! Pweesss! I should be able to get another chapter in today, but if not I'm sorry! If people are still reading I must e a decent writer - confidence slowly rising - but I hope you like it an follow and favorite for more! So until the time comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


	6. Stuck

**(!) Authors note~ **

Okay so who ever has been reading to this point is CRAZY! I don't see how any one can even get through my stories with out cringing. I'm hoping to find a beta ( someone who reads and polishes it up grammar and spelling wise ) if possible but knowing my luck no one reads the author notes and goes on to the story part. So if you reading and your interested in being a beta for me~ send me a pm! so I hope you like the story and I know I left it on a sorta cliff hanger, but ya know it's what I gotta do! I'm really enjoying this story and maybe you are to? Well leave me a review and I'll know! There's been almost 300 views and there's only 8 reviews. That tells me something! Haha well thanks to the people who do review I am able to slowly improve my writing~ well don't want to bore you all to death. So until the end~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)

Feliciano waited, rocking back on his heels. He held his hands behind his back and waited for the door to open. Hoping it would. Antonio turned the nob and greeted the small Italian.

"Hallo Feli! Come in." He said cheerfully.

Feliciano sighed in relief and nodded.

"Si, grazi Toni~" He walked in the older mans house. It was warm and smelt like freshly grown tomatoes. The room in front of him was the loin room. There was a red couch on the left and a brown one facing it. In between the two was a glass coffee table. Toni closed the door behind them and gestured to the couches.

"Sit." He sit calmly.

Feliciano nodded and sat on the fuzzy brown couch. It was soft and the cushion slowly gave in as Feliciano sat on it.

"I'll go get Roma." Toni said a little hesitant.

"S-Si." Feliciano gave a smile and fiddled with his thumbs. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

Toni went down the to the guest room. He wondered in and found Lovino on the bed, cradling his head and rocking back and forth.

"It's gonna be alright." Antonio assured him. Lovino's heart speed and his annoyance level rose.

"You don't know that!" he exclaimed.

"I do." Toni lied. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he had to believe it'd be something good.

Lovino pouted. "But what do I do if he rejects me?" He asked, hoping Toni could help him out.

"You live with it." Toni said bluntly. Lovno glared at the Spanish man.

"That's not very helpful!" he yelled at the other.

"Do you rather me lie to you?" Toni asked, irritated that Lovi wouldn't just grow a pair an go talk to his brother. Lovino sighed.

"No..." He clenched and unclenched his fist slowly. Slowly he stood up. "I... I guess I'll go talk to him..." He said hesitate. Antonio drew in a breath and nodded.

Feliciano sat on the couch nervously. He didn't know what he was suppose to say in a situation like this. His heart skipped a beat when Lovino came out. He looked just as nervous as Feli did.

"C-ciao!" Feliciano said to his brother, his palms sweating crazily. Lovino nodded awkwardly and sat on the red couch across from him. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Uh well I'll go get some snacks." Antonio said trying to brake the silence.

"Si~" Feliciano agreed smiling at the older man. Lovino nodded and looked down at his hands. Toni left the two alone a he made his way to the kitchen.

"Ve~ so..." Feliciano darted his eyes around the warmly lit room.

"So..." Lovino took in a deep breath before starting. "Sorry..."

"For what?" Feliciano laid his eyes on him, confuse for why his brother was sorry. Feli was the one who stole and read the journal.

"For-" He begun but Feliciano cut him off.

"For nothing. I'm the one who read something that wasn't mine. So I should be the one apologizing! Ve fretello you didn't do anything wrong!" Feliciano explained.

"But." Lovino started but sighed. "Yes you shouldn't of read my journal..." Feliciano looked down sadly.

"Ve... I'm sorry."

"But... You deserved to know I guess." He said shrugging slowly. "I just didn't know how to... Tell you." Lovino looked up to meet Feliciano's warm gaze. His Amber eyes seemed to read into Lovino's soul.

"Si..." Feliciano gave a small smile. He still didn't know what to say.

"But.." Lovino couldn't let his gaze fall.

"But nothing~" Feliciano said cheerfully. This confused Lovino majorly. What could he mean by 'but nothing' ?

"What does that mean?" Lovino asked his brother.

"It means that there's no need to be sorry. I..." Feliciano thought about what to say. "I know how you feel."

Lovi looked down. His heart didn't know how to react, so it skipped and sped up. Lovino couldn't speak, so Feliciano did.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Feliciano blushed deeply and his hands shook.

He felt frozen inside. He was stuck. He didn't know what to say. He was paralyzed. "I feel the same."

Lovino looked up and read his brothers face to see signs of lies. He tried to speak, but he was tongue tied. He wished Feli could read his mind because he couldn't speak. "I.. You.. Uh.." he was tripping over words to say. Feliciano giggled.

Antonio sat down at the kitchen table. He sighed. He would have never guessed that Lovino could be in love with Feli! And he was suppose to be an expert on these things! Confusion circled his brain. He rubbed his head. He just hoped that Lovino wasn't getting his heart broken right now. Lovino can be a dick at times, and he was always a bone head when it came to dealing with people. He always stood his ground and wouldn't budge no matter how many blows came. But Toni felt that this is a blow that would send him flying back...

Lovino smiled some what. He couldn't believe the words he just heard. His heart seemed to leap in happiness. Feliciano looked over at him. They held each others gazes for a moment.

"Ve~ Where's Toni with the snacks?" Feliciano asked looking at the kitchen.

"Uh..." Lovino responded. "I'll go check." He got up and found the Spanish man at the table, he looked worried.

"Hey. Where's the snacks?" Lovino asked him. Toni looked up at Lovino and studied his expression for a second.

"How'd it go." He asked Lovino. Lovino wanted to leap with joy but just stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Good I guess."

I guess!? It went perfect! He thought to himself, a smile spreading its self over his face.

Toni sighed in relief. Thank god! He thought. He would've hated having to clean up a broken Lovi.

"So where are the snacks?"

"They're up in the cupboard." He said smiling.

"Cool thanks!" Lovino grabbed a thing of Pringles and went out. Toni gave a small chuckled. He hadn't seen Lovino that eggar to eat Pringles since he was six!

Lovino went out and placed them on the coffee table. "Ve! Pringles~" Feli grinned and took a stack. Toni now brought himself out of the kitchen and sat down on the red couch. He gave Feliciano a nod to tell him that Lovino had already told him things weren't awkward anymore. Lovino sat back down on the red couch. Feliciano pouted at his older brother.

"What?" He asked confused. Feliciano just pouted more at him.

"I think he wants to sit by you." Toni whispered to Lovino amused.

"Do you want me to sit by you?" Lovino asked. Toni face palmed and pushed him off the couch to show you don't ask things like that! Feliciano giggled but looked away from Lovino as if mad at him.

"What?" Lovino asked. He looked over at Toni as if he wa some cheat sheet that'd give him all the answers. Toni just sat back and watched as Lovino stumbled with what to do.

"I guess." Feliciano mumbled. Lovino sighed and sat by his brother. The second he sat though he was attacked. Feliciano wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up close. Lovino blushed a deep red and Toni smirked at him. Lovino rolled his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Feliciano.

When Lovino and Feliciano got home, it was dark out and they were both ready for bed. They were greeted by a small fuzz ball named Oreo. He looked abandon and acted like he was dying from separation from his masters. The dramatic little bunny hoped over to Lovino and clawed at his leg.

"Did you miss us?" Lovino asked amused.

Ah yea! Oreo thought but was irritated with the realization that once again, HE COULDN'T TALK!

Feliciano giggled and picked him up. "Sorry little guy~ " The rabbit gave an annoyed growl to the word little.

Lovino laughed. "I think he's made at us."

Thank you Dr. Obvious! Oreo thought glaring at him. Lovino just laughed and walked off to the kitchen to get him a carrot.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Feliciano asked him.

Haha expect me to answer? I can't talk! Oreo looked down and sighed. He hated not being able to talk.

"Aww what's the matter?" Feliciano asked worried. He placed it down on the floor and it laid down.

Lovino came back and placed a carrot in front of him. "Here you go little guy." Oreo was to sad to freak out at the word 'little'. He slowly dragged himself up and took a bite out of his carrot. This made him feel better.

"Ve~ there we go!" Feliciano exclaimed as the rabbit got its happiness back. Feli yawned and stretched his arms out. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." He said rubbing his left eye.

"Yeah me too." Lovino agreed, yawning himself. The bunny just chewed away at the carrot. Lovino picked Oreo up and put him in his cage, putting the carrot in there with him.

The brothers made their way up the stairs. Feliciano reached his door and opened it. "Night Lovi~"

"Night." Lovino responded. Feliciano stood on his tip toes and pecked a kiss on Lovino's lips. Feliciano blushed and ran into his room, closing the door.

Lovino stood for a moment before smiling and blushing a dark pink. He would linger on that kiss for the rest of the night.

(!) Authors Note~

And once again I finish a chapter! Haha hope you liked it as much as I did! I decided to end here cuz its a good ending. Okay so this is the end~ I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Thank you thank you thank you! Go to my profile and read my other stories if you'd like. So has anyone thought of being my beta '.- No? Sigh. No ones even reading this are they? It's a waist of time isn't it? Well Im gonna go to my emo corner an rant. Until the times comes again~ Feliciano-vargas12 (!)


End file.
